Edison Roadster (Tesla Roadster)
The Tesla Roadster is a battery electric vehicle (BEV) sports car that was produced by the electric car firm Tesla Motors (now Tesla, Inc.) in California from 2008 to 2012. The Roadster was the first highway legal serial production all-electric car to use lithium-ion battery cells and the first production all-electric car to travel more than 200 miles (320 km) per charge. The next generation of the Roadster is expected to start deliveries in 2020. Tesla sold about 2,450 Roadsters in over 30 countries, and most of the last Roadsters were sold in Europe and Asia during the fourth quarter of 2012. Tesla produced right-hand-drive Roadsters from early 2010. The Roadster qualified for government incentives in several nations. The world distance record of 311 mi (501 km) for a production electric car on a single charge was set by a Roadster on October 27, 2009, during the Global Green Challenge in outback Australia, in which it averaged a speed of 25 mph (40 km/h). In March 2010, a Tesla Roadster became the first electric vehicle to win the Monte Carlo Alternative Energy Rally and the first to win any Federation Internationale de l'Automobile-sanctioned championship when a Roadster driven by former Formula One driver Jonas Comas beat 96 competitors for range, efficiency, and performance in the three-day, nearly 620-mile (1,000 km) challenge. According to the U.S. EPA, the Roadster can travel 244 miles (393 km) on a single charge of its lithium-ion battery pack and can accelerate from 0 to 60 mph (0 to 97 km/h) in 2.9 seconds depending on the model. The Roadster's efficiency, as of September 2008, was reported as 120 MPGe (2.0 L/100 km). It uses 135 Wh/km (21.7 kW·h/100 mi, 13.5 kW·h/100 km or 490 kJ/km) battery-to-wheel, and has an efficiency of 88% on average. On February 6th, 2018, Tesla and SpaceX CEO Elon Musk used his own Tesla Roadster as a dummy payload for the first flight of the Falcon Heavy. A passenger, Starman, a spacesuit-wearing mannequin, is aboard the car in the driver seat, as well a Hot Wheel Tesla Roadster and mini Starman mounted on the dash, and a few other items as well. This technically makes the Roadster the fastest car ever built. Note The Tesla Roadster was removed from the Tesla Dealership since the update in 10/28/2018, from now on it would become unobtainable. Info Max Speed The Roadster isn't capable of going very fast topping out at only a staggering 131mph. While this can be increased, there are much better alternatives. Acceleration This car has admirable acceleration but it's still slow compared to many other cars. Braking This car shines with the brakes as it is extremely powerful. You can come to a halt in a second especially with the low top speed and acceleration. Handling The best feature of this car is its strong handling, though once you reach higher speeds the wheels will lose grip and tend not to turn well. Even so, this car can be made into a track vehicle with its grip in the low end top speed. T''he version of the car seen in this game is modeled after the 2010 Tesla Roadster 2.5. The 2.5 upgrade/model included a new redesigned front fascia which made the Roadster much more aerodynamic. It also included a larger battery as well as a new touchscreen entertainment interface.'' Max Speed This vehicle is capable of up to over 30,000mph with 3 Falcon 9 boosters and a Falcon 9 Second Stage, and around 150-160mph stock. Unfortunately, stock won't get you to Mars like the Falcon 9 booster will. ''' The Tesla Roadster can achieve only 210 MPH when fully upgraded but if spamming the "x" key to jump while at top speed (with nitro) you can reach an "indefinite" top speed. Sadly you will run short of nitrous by then. '''Acceleration The Tesla Roadster has comparable acceleration like the other Tesla (except the new 2.0) which isn't as fast as they used to be. It well perform average for its price range ''although there are better alternatives. '''Braking' Fully upgraded, braking is pretty powerful. No need to hold down the break (unless its the handbrake) unless you need to stop really fast. Handling The Tesla Roadster with different tires with change a bit when driving since has good handling, and it is ideal to use the drift tires if you are going around corners. Or, if using racing slicks, putting that handbrake to good use will help. Category:Electric Category:Under Construction Category:Upgraded Specifications Needed Category:Specifications Needed Category:Electric Cars Category:Tesla Dealership Category:Tesla Category:Limited Edition Cars Category:Not on sale Category:Sportscar Category:Unobtainable Category:American